Geography Lessons & Love
by littlebunnyeri
Summary: Hermione and Draco become friends then so much more after school, a brief insight into the building of their love and how it came about. Set in the normal world so no magic is involved. Based on a true story.


**A/N: [the bold writing is just about me and why I've done certain things. If you want to read the story, you are more than welcome to ignore this :-)]**

**Okay, so my one shots depict Malfoy in a very different light to how I'm going to write him in this story. I love my one shots, but I've decided to right from a completely new light. Partly to see if I can do this situation justice, because I need to know for real life. I have things that still need to be finished on here that have been postponed until I get this idea out of my head. **

**In this fan fic, the magically world doesn't exist. They're just normal like you and me. They all still went to school together but it was just a usual public school in England. I hope that makes sense, if you have any questions about back story and stuff just ask in a review or PM and I'll happily get back to you or mention it at the start of a chapter. **

* * *

**Title:**** Geography Lessons & Love**

**Rating:**** M**

**Word Count:**** 1,968**

**Warnings/Notes:**** There will be language and smut later in the story.**

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been friends for a long time, the first time they spoke was Geography in Year 10 at Secondary School. When Hermione had briefly dated Blaise Zabini, thus spurring conversation with Draco._

"Draco I am sick of having to speak over you! Swap places with Lauren, next to Hermione. Maybe she can teach you some manners." Draco had been cut off mid-sentence whilst talking to Crabbe. Mr Elms was really working on his last nerve. Draco finally closed his agape mouth, still astonished he had been interrupted.

"Fine" He muttered, rolling his eyes in Crabbe's direction whilst he flung his backpack over his shoulder. Striding over to Hermione's desk towards the front of the class.

"Granger" he said coldy, as he placed his bag down and slumped back into his chair, still warm from Lauren's presence.

"Malfoy" she replied, not bothering to glance over.

* * *

The end of class couldn't have came soon enough for Hermione, Blaise was walking down the corridor towards her classroom. This was a usual occurrence for them, to meet up after class and walk each other to their next classes or spend break in a private corner talking about meaningless things. Today though, she needed to speak to Blaise, she had to get it off of her chest.

"Blaise!" Hermione half-shouted, jogging the last few steps to close the distance between them.

"Hey, whats up 'Mione?" He replied in his cool calm voice, sweeping his arm around her lower back leading her towards the double doors.

"Draco got moved to sit next to me in Geography, Oh its so awkward! Most of all, I feel like I have to be nice to him because hes your friend but honestly Blaise, hes the most insufferable person I have ever met." She admitted, flustered. Blaise chuckled at this, it was such a nothing thing but she always took everything onto her shoulders.

"Listen, sweet. Its just one lesson, hes not that bad trust me. He just takes a little time to open up"

"I hope you're sure, I need to get an A in this class and I don't want him ruining it for me. Again!" She huffed and Blaise pulled her into a hug, whilst kissing the top of her head he said,

"Look, it'll be fine. You're going to be late for Art, and you know what Miss Shelly is like when you're late." He reasoned, Hermione pulled back from the hug and smiled up at him.

* * *

The next few lessons of Geography had passed pretty slow, they always went the same way. Hermione was first in of course, arranging her books and pens in order to be completely ready for anything Geography threw at her. Draco would stroll in late, Crabbe and Goyle in tow, all laughing or making crude gestures. Hermione would usually turn her nose up at this and ignore his childish behaviour. Yet today, something had slipped out, a noise, a sound of disgust had fell off her lips as she looked him up and down. Draco's eyes had shot over at her, glaring into her. He had sat down silently next to her and began to click his fingers individually. He knew how much this sound would make her guts turn. _Click! _Each finger was turned back into a satisfying click, that Draco was dragging out. Each click painfully long. _Click!_ There was another one, and she knew he liked to finish by clicking his knuckles as a sort of finishing piece. _Click!_ Her skin began to crawl, this boy was truly insufferable._ Click! _Hermione began to grind her teeth down, desperate not to let it show it was getting the better of her. The next click came later, too late, she almost thought he'd given up trying to annoy her but no, he was waiting till she had relaxed again. _Click!_

"Urgh" The noise escaped her mouth again, Draco shooting another look at her.

"Something wrong Granger?" He smirked.

"No" She replied, defiantly. He stopped then, he knew he was pushing boundaries and she was Zabini's girl after all. He guessed she couldn't be that bad.

* * *

They didn't speak for a while after that, communicating with one another was not one of their strong points. So they had formed a sort of, non-verbal truce where they left each other alone. They would have been ignoring each other completely if Draco hadn't been caught on the odd occasion looking over her shoulder to copy her work. The first day their relationship changed for the better was when Hermione had noticed Draco staring over her shoulder and subconsciously decided to turn her paper towards him so he could see better. He didn't thank her for this, but she knew he was grateful and neither of them ever spoke about it. It just became what they did, Hermione let him silently copy her as long as he didn't talk to her.

After a few weeks of Geography, Hermione had began to place her things in the middle of the table as opposed to on her side. Her pencil case, that was overflowing with colours of all kinds, pens and pencils galore. She did this as a sort of peace offering, letting him use her things. She honestly didn't mind.

* * *

On this specific day, they'd finished the majority of their work and were drawing examples to help it stick in their heads for the upcoming exams. They'd been told to draw a U-shaped valley after the affects of a ice flow had moved through there. The atmosphere around the two had eased extremely in the last few weeks and they'd found them selves having the odd small conversation. They never communicated outside of class though, that just wasn't done.

"Malfoy, why do you colour everything in odd colours?" Hermione asked, not raising her gaze from her highly detailed and precise diagram. He looked at her stunned, almost like she'd just uttered a spell in German.

"What do you mean... odd?" He looked at her, genuinely asking.

"Well" She began, laying her pencil down and looking over at his work. Her dainty little finger pointed to the grass verges either side of the diagram. "Grass is not orange Draco, that's an _odd_ colour to use."

"Is that not how you see the grass?" He asked, bewildered. He stared out the window, across to the top field as if he was questioning his whole existence.

"Grass is green Malfoy, are you high?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh" Draco replied, now staring back at his diagram then towards the pencils and back at his diagram.

"Draco" she said, picking up a pencil and twirling it in her fingers for a moment before she said, "What colour is this?" He pondered for a moment then replied,

"Brown, easy"

"No, dark green"

"What about this?" She said, picking up another, curiousity filling her mind.

"Purple..?" He said, now unsure of himself.

"No, pink" she said astounded, "Draco, I think you're colourblind". She watched his face change, he began to scowl as if she had told him he was unworthy. He sat there for a moment and Hermione let him have his silence, she would have needed it too. Hermione's breathing was shallow as she just realised she may have made her time in school much less bearable with Draco as a sworn enemy. Then his face altered again, and he laughed. Draco Malfoy laughed. At something she had said. She began to laugh too, but properly laugh. It came out in giggles spluttering out the side of her hand as she tried to conceal them. He looked at her and she fueled his laughter even more.

"Shit, Granger. I'm fucking colourblind!" He repeated, laughing this time. "You'd think I'd bloody know!"

"I think its rather funny too" She admitted.

"Oi you two, quiet over there!" bellowed Mr Elms.

* * *

Hermione began to see Blaise more over lunch, hanging around with his friends and bringing her own. They became a good group of friends, every one talking and much less awkwardness. Of course the girls got on with Blaise's friends easily but the boy however seemed to clash. Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw Ron and Harry bickering with Malfoy over something irrelevant, _typical_ she thought. Turning back around the Luna and Ginny, trying to rid her head of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had begun to quite look forward to her Geography lessons, her and Draco spoke more and more. Actually having civil, mature conversations yet always being able to laugh. It astounded her to say the least but it was an improvement of course. It was however, short lived.

"I will have to move you two apart if you insist on whispering constantly like that! Your exams are in two weeks, this isn't time to be catching up on the latest gossip!" Mr Elms called in their direction from his desk. Hermione bowed her head shyly, she was not used to being told off and she didn't know how it made her feel. Draco of course was not phased by Mr Elm's threats and prodded Hermione's arm, trying to pick up their conversation where they left off. She ignored him of course.

"Hermione!" he said in a strong whisper, making sure to give her an extra hard prod.

"Ouch!" She said, earning a glare from Mr Elms as he picked his head up from his papers again to look at them. Hermione quickly glanced back down at her work trying to look occupied.

"Granger!" He prodded again, this time slipping and getting the side of her boob.

"Draco Malfoy!" She almost shouted, "What are you doing!"

"I slipped! Honest, it was a mistake!" he tried to hush her back to whispers, his eyes darting around the room to see if anyone had seen.

"RIGHT!" bellowed Mr Elms, "Draco, over here by me please." Draco looked back at Hermione. "_NOW_ Draco! I don't have all day."

* * *

_Hermione and Blaise's relationship lasted a few more measly weeks before she broke it off because he was seeing Jennifer Hughes behind her back. She didn't speak to Draco Malfoy again for a while, she had too much pride to speak to anyone associated with Blaise. That last day, before Draco had moved, his hand had touched hers. Just a graze, nothing more than an mistake of movement. Where their little fingers managed to brush each other. Hermione always remembered that. But as quickly as her and Draco became friends, he was gone again. Dragged away by Mr Elms's bellowing voice, pulling him into a memory._


End file.
